mammals are all the same aren't they?
by MyPretty
Summary: Hello i'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time and this is my wife Jenny, We tell the story of how we met until the very end.
1. Chapter 1 When I know you

**Last week I saw the snowmen from doctor who, Immediately I was in love with Vastra and Jenny! So I've watched Crimson horror and name of the doctor again. So I decided that I wanted to write about Jenny and Vastra. So here is my story, don't like? Don't read!**

**I do not own Doctor who, Madame Vastra, Strax or Jenny Flint. They are all characters of BBC and not made by myself. Everything else you can trace back to Steven Moffat isn't mine. **

Chapter 1, when I know you

_Yorkshire November 1887. Mystery solves by the great detective! Scotland yard had affirmed that the great detective has been at the crime scene and has solved the mystery around the body's by the docks. A suspect has been arrested and he has confessed, said the constable. _

A young girl looked at the picture. A silhouette of a figure who stood in the distance by the water. Only the back could be seen and next to the cloaked figure stood constable Benton.

''ow I would love to be there ey.'' Jenny shook her head and looked at the matches in her hands.

Her family didn't have much money, and lived in a small home in Old Victorian London. There were only two rooms in the house and they shared those with a other family, the smith's. Jenny was all day working as a match girl. On the streets she sells matches to the higher class of people. Some would buy from her. While others didn't want anything to do with her. At least she could earn some money for her parents to afford to buy food and clothed the twins.

It was raining all day and Jenny was cold and wet to the bone. She was shivering and rubbed her hands together to produce a little heat. Her teeth where chattering and she could feel her stiff bones.

It was past seven and the darkness began to settle in, slowly Jenny walked back home. Today wasn't a good day. Little sold, and little money. She could already hear her mother shout.

She made her way through a dark alley and couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked behind her and scanned her surroundings. ''Ello! Somebody there?'' she saw in the dark corner of her eyes a green shade of something. Like someone with a green skin or some kind. Ofcourse no answer, why would someone who was following her answer, in the dark she couldn't see anything and walked fast home.

the small home came in sight and she pushes the door open. Her mother was in the kitchen, making dinner in a small dirty pan. ''Ey mum.'' Feline Flint, an short, slender woman around the forty looked up. She had the same brown eyes as her daughter. ''Ello sweetie, ''ow did work go?'' Jenny shrugged and didn't say much. She put the three pence on the table.

''Ad you heard of niece Belle?'' Jenny shook her head. She know that her niece was a maid by some sort of a governor. They paid well, and she had good work. ''No, what about 'er?'' Feline put the dishes on the table. ''She got a week off, and they gave a good salary with ''er.'' Jenny nodded. ''She got a good job Jen, with a nice family to take care off.''

Jenny nodded again, she know that Belle had a good live with the governors family. Maybe she could look for work as a maid someday. Or maybe she could become like the great detective, solving crimes and going on adventures. But well that would never happened, she was in the end just the match girl from the streets.

That night when Jenny lays in bed and looked at the sky. She was thinking of the green reflection of the person who was following her. She had seen the green person before, but couldn't really place her where and when. Only that she was very little at the time, and that she was saved by the mysterious person.

The green mysterious person, who was it? Jenny closed her eyes and tried to focus on that moment all those years ago. A cloaked figure, with black gloves and a long dark dress. It was a woman! She could feel the touch of the green woman on her shoulder again. A cold feeling, but it felt safe and comfortable. Slowly Jenny her eyes began to drop and she stumbled into a restless sleep.


	2. chapter 2 Match maker

Chapter 2, the match-maker

It has been a week since Jenny had the dream about the green woman. And ever since that moment she couldn't forget her, there was something about her what pulled Jenny towards her and to more answers. Why couldn't she remember the woman before? Just last week when she saw the glimpse om the green skin.

Jenny had heard stories about them.. Stories about the green witch of London. She haunted the forest. They say if you walk the woods alone, she comes and get you. But was it a witch who got to her help all those years ago? Jenny didn't believe in fairy tales. Probably was it just a flicker of the light and was the woman just normal.

A long cold week has gone by. Jenny had spoken Belle about her job at the governors house. How she would love to work for the higher class of people. She would be able to read and have a day off every month. And she could send her money to her parents. Not that it would happen to her.

She wasn't the type of girl to be a maid, or a governess. She was small and very shy and on top of that she had a ''problem.'' Well problem… no one spoke of it. It is a disgrace to the family and so nobody know about it, or spoke of it. Only her parents know of it.

Jenny stopped in her tracks. This was it! This was the alley she had seen the green woman! she heard hushed voices behind her, a moment she could feel the shivers go down her spine.

Was it the woman? she turned on her spot and was thrown against the floor. Her head hit by a heavy object. Her sight blurred and she moaned in pain. What was that?

Her sight still blurry Jenny heard men talking, in a languages she didn't understood. What was it? Gaelic or some sort?

Hands where tracing down her body and someone ripped her dress. ''No! Noo!'' Jenny screamed and tried to fight the strong man. ''Please! Don't! Someone help!''

He put a knife against her throat and she could feel the sharp blade in her flesh. ''One more sound and I will slit down your throat, my lovely girl.''

The man spoke with a heavy accent, he looked like the Japenese man mother had talked about… something called the Tongs?

Jenny nodded and prayed for someone to find her. She closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She tried to block the men out who were touching her and ripping her dress apart.

It became deadly silent and the men stopped. Hissing! Jenny did hear something.. hissing. A men stood and looked around. He screamed and Jenny opened her eyes. His dead body lay at her feet, blood ran out of his throat down his neck. Jenny stared at the men and tried to sit up and pushed herself away from the body.

Great! This was going to be the end, she would be horrible killed by those men, or she would be brutally murdered by something that hissed.

She crawled in a dark corner and hoped it thing wouldn't kill her. She couldn't see it. Only heard the men scream and fight.

''Vastra! Stop it!'' a men came running in the alley and shouted at a silhouette.

The silhouette hissed at him and said something in a soft but harsh voice. The men shook his head and the silhouette pointed in my direction.

The men looked at Jenny and she held her breath. She was caught, he would turn her in to the other men. Jenny began to cry and stumble away from him but he was quick at her side and held her.

''It's okay! You're save.'' Jenny was breathing very fast and almost hyperventilating.

''You're save now. I'm the doctor. It's okay.'' Jenny began to cry and cling to the doctor. ''Please don't turn me in.. Don't give me to those man.'' her voice was weak and soft.

''He won't give you to the apes!'' the silhouette spoke and walked up to them.

It was a woman with a clear but friendly voice. She touches Jenny her shoulder as a comforting gesture. ''Are you all right?'' she sounded worried.

Jenny her eyes became big and she held her breath. This was her! This was the green woman from her dreams. The woman who had saved her all those years ago. It had been the green woman who had really saved her!? Jenny couldn't think anymore and she blacked out.

The doctor catches the young unconscious girl and looked at the woman besides him.

''Really Vastra, Apes? How many times do I have to tell you that there not apes!'' the woman called Vastra rolled her eyes. ''Interesting this one don't you think?'' she studied the unconscious girl with curiosity.

''She remembered me..'' the doctor looked up to Vastra. ''What do you mean?'' he looked puzzled at her.

''We encountered before doctor. When this mammal was smaller. She was frozen to death, and I saved her that day… leaving her at the doorstep of their home.'' The doctor looked interested at Vastra.

''You never told me that!'' the woman shrugged. ''Didn't need to, she touched the memory worm, so she has forgotten me, forgotten all about me.'' The last part more as a whisper to herself.

''but still she remembers you?'' he twirled around and Vastra catches the girl.

''Interesting! Very interesting!'' he walked away from where he had come.

Vastra looked confused after him. ''Doctor! What about the ap… I mean the mammal?''

The doctor didn't turn around. ''don't leave her Vastra, it's too dangerous on the streets. They know her now, and they will come back for her.''

Her gaze fell from the girl to the doctor. ''Do I… euh.. bring her home?'' she sounded insecure, not knowing he wanted from her.

''No, No Vastra! Way to dangerous! You live here somewhere don't you? Well take her there and well you could use some human company!'' Vastra gave him a dead glare.

''I don't want a mammal in my home, they are all the same…'' the doctor walked back to her and stood before her and looked her in the eye.

''Vastra, I'm not asking you.. I'm telling you to look after the girl.'' He gave her a serious look. ''Am I clear? You're not the eat the girl!''

Vastra hissed at him but eventually nodded slowly.

''All right doctor, I will look after this mammal, but they are in the end all the same.''

The doctor shook his head and turned on his heels. ''Sure Vastra, see you around!'' with that said he was gone in the darkness leaving Vastra and Jenny behind.

He had seen what Vastra hadn't seen in the girl. The girl would defiantly some great help to the Silurian. And maybe become a friend for her to rely on. This mammal was going to be different, he was sure of that.


	3. chapter 3: Match with a maid

**Chapter 3; a match with a maid**

Something shined above her eyes. Jenny tried to catch it, but her hands were to heavy to even move. She blinked a view times en slowly she woke up.

One look through the room said enough. Where was she? This wasn't home? The blanket was to soft and warm to be at home. The bed was huge and there were lots of cushions. There where Mahoney wood furniture around the bed. Dark but so beautiful.

That moment it shot her like lighting. It was around day time and she was still in bed. An unknown bed to be precisely while she should be above and around working in the streets.

Jenny looked around her, something that could indicate where she was. She had no clue of where she was. She stood from the bed and opened the door to the hallway. There must be someone in this house who could tell her more.

''No, no, Vastra! You can't leave the girl on the streets! Way to dangerous!'' the doctor walked up and down the parlour, knocking a plant down to the floor.

The green woman sat in a chair and looked quitte calm. ''She has been here for three days, do you have any idea of when she will wake.'' She sounded worried.

There was a silence.

''No, I don't know.'' He slowed his pace and his face looked old and worn. ''I was in the streets last night.'' The doctor looked at Vastra,

he nodded to her to continue. ''There not happy, the Tongs.. They killed four woman the last days, like some sort of revenge for the escape of the mammal.''

He nodded sadly. ''sad to hear.. and not necessary.'' He began pacing again and he stopped dead in tracks.

Jenny stood in the doorway and looked from the doctor to Vastra who looked like she saw a ghost.

''Where am I?'' Jenny her voice sounded steady and angry. But in the inside she was scared to death. The man looked familiar, same for the green woman.

''You're at my home. We brought you here, three nights ago.'' Vastra was the first to find her voice back. She spoke slow and soft not wanting to frighten the girl.

''Why am I here? And who are you?!'' Jenny looked from Vastra to the Doctor.

''Oh well, I'm the doctor, just the doctor. And this is my friend Vastra.'' He pointed at the green woman.

Jenny still stared at the woman. ''Jenny, my name is Jenny Flint.'' She extended her hand and he shook it friendly. Vastra just gave her a interesting look not shaking her hand.

''You're here because… you were attacked three night ago, by a gang called….'' The doctor paused and Jenny looked puzzled around her and her face became white.

''By the Chinese Tongs.'' Her voice pitched in fear and tears where running down her cheeks.

She was attacked by those horrible men, and her memory came back one by one. The attack, the alley, the man that saved her and the green woman her entrance. She studied the woman.

Vastra was looking with the same interest at the girl.

''Why are you not screaming and scared?'' Vastra lifted her head a little and gave her a strange look.

Jenny felt uneasy off her sparkling blue penetrating eyes, and shifted her legs.

''Well ma'am.. you have saved me, why should I be afraid of you? I should be you thankful. Very thankful, now I'm speaking of it. It's very late and I have to go to work. So thank you for everything, but I'll be going.'' She walked away from them, but the doctor stopped her.

''No you can't go!'' Jenny lifted a eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. ''It's not save to work all day and night out there in the streets. We can't let you go! Right Vastra?'' the doctor looked hopeless at the woman.

Vastra a lost for words only nodded. She didn't want the mammal in her house all the time. But well, the company was welcome, it was very lonely here without anyone.

''You… you could work here?'' Jenny and the doctor looked shocked at vastra. ''What!?'' the both looked at her. ''I mean as a maid, you said it yourself doctor. I could use some help in the household.. and with the aspect of life from a mammal.'' She said soft.

The doctor grinned. ''Well it's your choice miss Flint.'' He turned his heels and walked away. ''I'm sure you will make the right choice.'' And with that said he vanished in the darkness.


End file.
